He'd Understand A Heart Like Mine
by tranniebear
Summary: alek finaly gets his chance with chloe after brian yells at her. Will he blow it?
1. With All My Heart

**Hey. This is my first Fan Fiction… Ever. So it might not be that good. I love the TV show and despise the ending of the book. This might be a one shot. If you want me to keep writing please review.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this Alek would be Chloe's and only Chloe's, that and Brian would be long dead. **

I was at work being watched by Jasmine when my phone started playing 'Brighter Than the Sun' by Colbie Caillat, signaling a text from my mom.

Mom: Hey Cho. Business trip to New York, gonna be gone for 2 weeks minimum. Can you stay with anyone?

Chloe: Umm let me ask Jasmine.

Looking away from my Iphone after pressing send I asked "Hey Jazz, my mom wants to know if I can stay with you while she's on a business trip?" Jasmine glanced up at me from her textbook and nodded smiling. Before I could text her back she texted me again.

Mom: Chloe Faith King! Isn't that where the boy from you bed lives?

Chloe: Yes mother. Alek does live there but he's leaving tomorrow afternoon for an away game. When are you leaving?

Mom: Chloe, when does he get back? What time is he leaving? I leave Friday afternoon, so after I drop you off at Jasmine's house tomorrow.

Chloe: He gets back Sunday night, right after school, and I can stay with them? (: please mom.

Mom: Fine but do not get pregnant Chloe King!

Chloe: I know mom! Don't worry Valentina will keep him in check (:

I ran over to Jasmine in the Coffee shop and exclaimed "She said yes!" And as if to ruin my joy Brian walked into the vintage clothing store. 'Thank you Jesus. I'm not in there' I said mentally and ran to the bathroom.

*5 minutes later*

'I thought he'd be gone by now!' I mumbled to myself. I glanced round hoping to find Jasmine but she was gone and so were her text books.

"Chloe!" he yelled as I slowly made my way to him "I was wondering if you wanted to do anything this weekend?"

"I wish I could but I'm going to be with Jasmine this weekend."

"How 'bout Monday?" he asked obviously not giving up.

I took a deep breath before responding "Brian, I'm going to be with my friends all Spring Break."

"Just for 5 minutes. That's all I need. Please Chloe!" he begged.

"As friends right?" I questioned.

"Yeah totally!" he answered smiling.

"Fine but if you don't let me leave after 5 minutes. There will be consequences."

"Great then it's a date!" he smiled 'Does he get what just friends means?' I mentally screamed.

"Brian, look we can't be together. It won't work, please don't come looking for me anymore. We can't have a future. I hope you understand when I say we can just be friends." As if by cue Alek walked in with a smirk on his face and draped his arm over my shoulder causing me to smile and blush. Brian looked like he was going explode when Lana called and told me to go ahead and close up if it were empty in there. Glancing around making sure no one was in the store I shooed Brian out and pulled away from Alek to flip the open sign so it read closed instead. Alek wrapped his arm around my waist possessively as we walked out the door. Brian stood there feet planted firmly in the ground.

Brian glared at me be yelling "Chloe King, I never thought you would stoop this low! You bitch; I thought we broke up because you weren't ready to be in a serious relationship! But instead you did it so you could whore around with this tool!" His words ran through me like a knife and my heart shattered.

Alek's P.O.V

He was yelling at her; Brian was yelling at my Chloe? I was furious but I had to remind myself that she wasn't mine, at least not yet anyways. I felt Chloe move, I looked down at her to see her burying her face into my chest I could feel the wetness of her tears staining my shirt. I was angry and furious; I was going to hunt him down if he ever came within 10 feet of her.

"Chloe? Stoop low? This is coming from a guy in college trying to get a girl in High School! Don't you ever dare call her a bitch ever again because you will regret it! It's a good thing Chloe dumped you and your pathetic ass! You didn't deserve Chloe the, you don't deserve her now and I don't think you'll ever deserve her! She may not be mine but I love her with all my heart and I'll do anything to protect her!" I yelled angrily.

She pulled her head off my chest and glanced up at me, so many emotions flitted across Chloe's face. She stood on her tippy toes and whispered "I love you with all my heart too, Alek." Just low enough for me and only me to hear. I smiled as I pulled her closer for a kiss. It was a slow tender kiss; she lingered for a moment smiling at me breathlessly. She moved to my side to link arms with me. I smirked in triumph at Brian who was storming off.

"Does that make you my girl now?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded her head.

**Me: *singing*Bang, Bang, Bang I'm breaking in stealing all my love back giving it to him.**

**Nicholas: ahem! Are you singing about me, again?**

**Me: NO! \:**

**Nicholas: don't you have something to say to the people reading this?**

**Me: No you made me upset you say it.**

**Nicholas: fine. Please review and comment add the story to your alert or favorite. She'll be uploading soon, after she's done throwing her fit. **

***crash***

**Nicholas: I should go see what she broke now. Bye!**


	2. Beach Vintage

**Sup? (: I was in writing mood and I should apologize for my behavior… It was not my fault. And that crash you heard was me tripping and falling down the stairs. Excuse me and my clumsy self(: nothing broke.**

**Nicholas: She owns nothing and wished she owned this right here(: the guy typing this.**

**Me: Shut up! XP but yeah what he said minus the last part. Oh I also don't own the song.**

We were back at my house and he climbed on to my roof as I walked inside and up to my room to pack. Dragging out my bigger-than-me suitcase I stuffed tops, jeans, shorts, shoes, my bras and panties. Half-way through I got bored, so I plugged my ipod into its dock but it on shuffle, hit play and turned it up. 'Ughh I forgot I put some pretty depressing songs in here when I found out I was mai and couldn't kiss humans. Alek was with Mimi at the time too.' I grumbled to myself. Party Rock anthem was playing at first but as soon as that song was over a different song came on.

_She read me the note he left on her bed  
>Snuck in her room right after she left<br>And put petals on the ground  
>Her head on his shoulder they walk down the hall<br>I'm left to wonder will I ever fall in love  
>And where is he now<em>

I didn't recognize the song at first but then I realized I had downloaded this song when everyone had someone who made them complete. Everyone, but me. I didn't care if Alek could hear me this was one of my favorite songs. I sang along with the song.

_She's with him, I'm in the back seat  
>Know it's not right but it hurts when they're laughing<br>And I've never been where they are  
><em> 

I continued to pack deciding to pack a few party clothes, my swim suit for the indoor pool on the 7th floor, and a few dresses incase Valentina had a mai party or something.

_I wanna be blown away  
>I wanna be swept off my feet<br>I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
>I wanna be lost in love<br>I wanna be your dream come true  
>I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you<br>Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful  
>Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful<br>_

As the chorus ended my phone started playing 'Heart Like Mine' by Miranda Lambert. Alek. I had butterflies in my stomach and my heart skipped a beat.

Alek: Hey Beautiful, you're a dream come true (:

I giggled before sending a reply.

Chloe: Haha I love you (: and you're a dream come true too.

I had finally finished packing when I changed into my jammies, a purple lace cami and a pair of purple and white stripped boxers, before climbing out the window to see if Alek was okay. He smirked at my outfit before pulling me into his arms for kiss. He wrapped an arm around my waist and put his hand on my back while I had an arm around his neck and my other hand ran through his hair, I had deepened the kiss when I heard someone gag and say "Seriously? Get a room guys!" I pulled back turning my head to see Jasmine looking sick.

"I was here to let Alek go home and pack for tomorrow, but I guess you're perfectly fine here." Jasmine said

"Oh yeah. Sorry I got caught up in something. I'll see you tomorrow morning at school I guess." Alek didn't look happy about leaving but he had to pack for his game.

I frowned and mumbled "Yeah I guess." He kissed me good-bye and good night. It was a short sweet kiss. I guess he didn't want to gross his cousin out anymore than she already was. I climbed back into my window and slid into my bed as Alek ran, jumping from roof to roof.

"So you and my cousin are an item now?" Jasmine asked me curiously forgetting about her disgust.

"Yeah it just happened like 2 hours ago." I replied remembering to text Amy about it. As soon I pressed send and put my phone down it started playing 'Bang, Bang, Bang' by Selena Gomez. I picked up my phone staring at the Led screen it was a text from Amy 'Man that girl that girl replies fast.

"I never would have thought Chloe King, the Uniter, would ever date my cousin Alek Petrov, the cocky bastard." Jasmine smiled at me as I giggled at his nickname, CB or Cocky Bastard, almost every mai called him that.

"Me neither but, I just admitted to myself and the world that I loved him with all my heart like 2 hours ago." I admitted "I've liked him since he transferred here 2 years, 3 months, and 17 days ago." Jasmine's mouth dropped as if to say 'did you really count the days and months?' as I turned my attention to my phone that looked like it was having a spaz attack from all the messages Amy was sending me.

Chloe: I'm dating Alek now(:

Amy: You are! :D

Amy: When?

Amy: Where?

Amy: Hurry up and reply I want the dets!

Chloe: Calm down! I love you and all but your making my phone have a seizure.

Amy: Srry. Now give me the dets!

Chloe: Yes I am. 2 hours ago, In front of the shop.

Amy: why?

Chloe: Brian walked in asked me out I kept saying no, he would stop so I agreed for like 5 minuet 'date', then Alek walked in. Lana told me to close up, Alek walking me home, Brian yelling at me, and then Alek yelled at him. He yelled that he loved me with all his heart. And I told him I loved him too. He kissed me and now we are dating.

Amy: OMG! That's so sweet!

Chloe: Yeah(: good night

Amy: Fine good night but we will talk at school tmw!

I put my phone on vibrate. Jasmine was reading over my shoulder so she knew. She smiled at me before disappearing out the window and onto the roof. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out cold until the next morning. I was woken up by my alarm clock, it read 7:00. I climbed out of bed and took a quick shower. After drying my hair I decided to go with a beachy vintage look. I pulled on a navy blue ruffle skirt with polka dots, a pair of black shorts underneath my skirt( I don't need bad guys seeing anything when they're trying to kill me),my white cami, a navy blue sweater, and a pair of my flip flops with a navy blue flower. I checked the time 7:20, I had time so I straightened my hair. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Chloe, do you want a ride to school? Seeing as though you're early this morning." My mom asked as I entered the kitchen.

"Yeah thanks mom" I smiled. We climbed into my mom's carbon black 2011 BMW M3. She drove me to get coffee first before dropping me off at school.

I walked into school and I got a few glares and wolf whistles before making it to Amy and Paul. Amy looked at me from head to toe before speaking "You look hot! You should let me borrow this sometime! Oh and someone special is looking at you." She nodded to my left towards Alek and his jocko friends by the stairs. I turned and saw Alek's jaw drop 2 feet and smiled. His friends turned to see what he was looking at. Then they started to whisper amongst themselves.

"… Damn King looks hot…"

"She's coming home with me…"

"… I heard she's with Alek."

"Damn I hate that chick"

"Petrov's girl"

"I've never seen anyone so desperate before?"

I was too caught up listening to what everyone was saying to notice Alek coming up behind me and wrapping his arm around my waist. I turned around and he pulled me into a kiss. I heard a gasp behind me.

**Me: Sorry about the cliff hanger**

**Nicholas: You did that on purpose!**

**Me: Ignore him! Anyways please re-**

**Nicholas: PLEASE REVIEW or ELSE!**

**Me: Like I said ignore him and review(:**

**Nicholas: can I have milk and cookies?**

**Me: NO! My milk and cookies!XD**


	3. A night full of Jazz

**I am so sorry about my last cliff hanger. And because I have nothing better to do with my summer I thought I'd write fan fictions. **

**Nicholas: Oh so I guess you'll be too busy for me now): this isn't her best story but, she's not a talented writer (;**

**Me: Maybe(: Oh and before I forget I do not own TNLOCK I wish I did but I don't. Btw I don't know I just put a random character in the story. But you guys might want to keep an eye out for her in the future. Fyi Nicholas I am a great writer! I just have writers block right now.**

I pulled away from Alek to see who gasped, twisting in his arms I saw Carmen, the head cheerleader who was constantly trying to get Alek to be hers. I smiled at her as I felt an empathy hit as Paul called it. I felt anger and jealousy coming off of her in waves. Alek smirked and wrapped his arms tighter around me before putting me down.

"I swear if she kisses my Alek ever again I will shove those man hands of hers down her throat!" Carmen muttered to herself thinksing no one could hear her. Alek rolled his eyes, took my hand in his and walked me to class. He played with a lock of my hair the whole hour and the school day flew by in a blur. I met Alek by the gym to give him a goodbye kiss. It had a lot more passion and love than the goodbye kiss from last night. We finally broke apart after hearing footsteps coming towards us. It was Carmen, She glared at me and I realized that she was going to be at Alek's game while I was at his condo that and I was still in his muscular arms, a place she would never be.

"See you later King" he winked and left me with that. I walked around the school to find Jasmine waiting for me. I waved her over to me and hollered "Jasmine! Come here!" She ran over to me giggling and I asked her "What's up with you Jazz? You look like you just won the lottery." She just giggled as Jasmine and I started our walk home.

"Chloe my mom says no training until Alek gets back so what do you want to do tonight and tomorrow and Sunday until after dinner at least?" she asked me eagerly. "Umm well no training so I probably am going to catch up on sleep and sleep in." I joked grinning at her from ear to ear. Her face dropped "You're kidding right Chloe? My mom finally gives us the weekend off and you want to sleep?" I laughed at her expression and managed to say in between my burst of giggles "You… should've… seen you're… face! I… can't… believe… you thought… I was… serious!" "That wasn't funny Chloe!" she grinned at me, "seriously what do you want to do?""Hmm… shopping, watching movies, talking, gossiping, more shopping, oh and partying!" I responded in a heartbeat. Jasmine smiled at me and hugged me before I went inside to get ready to go to the condo. "Mom! I'm home. Can we go now?" I yelled eagerly up the stairs. "Yeah one second Chlo. I have to get our bags to the car. Go ahead and bring you bag down too." She yelled as she dragged 2 suitcases out the car. I bounced up the stairs stopping at the landing peeking into her room to see if anyone was in there; it was force of habit now. I rolled the sky blue suit case down the stairs, almost being flattened by it, out of the house and to the car. "Lock the door Chloe." She said as she put the key into ignition. "Kay mom!" I shouted as I bounced back to the door, locking it with my key. I glanced up at my window. It was shut but not locked just in case I needed anything. As we pulled up to the building my mom looked up at it in awe, it was a lot taller than she was used too. We walked through the lobby towards the elevator I listened into a conversation that caught my attention. I tried to catch everything but they were too far away and the elevator door was closing.

"He's too cute!" a red head squealed.

"I know! Too bad he was at an away game." The blond replied

"I was going to make my move today. I'll just leave a note for him. He lives in the pent house right?"

"Yep. Apartment 1803 to be specific." After I was heard that I was pretty sure if they came up to talk to him or leave him a note I was going to rip their heads off.

**Me: Sorry about the cliffhanger again. This was as far as I could get before I couldn't think of anything anymore.**

**Nicholas: She got distracted trying keep her cookies away from me! But I'll make her keep writing.**

**Me: Nicholas! Do not touch the cookies! They are NOT for you! Go back to your C.O.D! and I will keep writing after finishing my cookies.**

**Special thanks to Musicchick11711 for keeping me company while I try to write. Stupid writers block!_ & to Mortal Undomie for promising me cookies and milk(: I'll try to make the next chapter better!**


	4. Her NoteFor Him

**Hey y'all (: I've been having troubles lately and will try to keep writing these stories as fast as I can.**

**Nicholas: I've been trying to get her out of the house. She's been in here too long!**

**Me: Nu-uh! Me and you went to Caitlyn's house to watch Paranormal Activity 2 with her and Alexis like 3 days ago!**

**Nicholas: 3 days is a long time and I never knew how scared you could get.**

**Me: Mmh it's not that long and it's a scary movie! Oh's and disclaimer but I wish I was. I would kill Brian if I was.**

I glared in their direction as I walked towards the elevator with my mom. Angrily I punched the 18th floor button and the elevator doors closed as we began traveling up 18 floors to the penthouse. I looked around acting like I had to look for the apartment, after all my boyfriend did live there and that's normally where I ended up after I almost get killed by the Order.

I finally knocked on the door, after a few minutes Jasmine swung open the door yelling my name excitedly. "Well, I see you're all set here Chloe. I love you!" My mom called as she walked back to the elevator. "Implied!" I shouted down the hall. Turning back to Jasmine grinning ear to ear completely forgetting about the girls from the lobby "So what do you want to do first?" I asked Jasmine. "Uh, I guess we could go to the mall." I suggested hopefully. "Sounds fun," Jazz smiled back, "Just let me grab my keys and then we can go." I dragged my bags to the guest room that I decorated myself. I walked back to the living room to see Jasmine sitting on the couch waiting for me. Just as we were about to leave there was a knock at the door. It was the girls from the lobby, anger coursed through my veins as I fought the urge to stab on in the chest with my claws. "Can I help you?" I asked smiling sweetly as I clenched my fist making my knuckles turn a white that challenged the color of pure snow. "Umm yeah, I was wondering if you could give Alek this note." She replied thinking that I was being honestly sweet. "Anything else?" I asked before Jasmine came running into the room smiling holding my phone screaming "Your boyfriend wants to talk to his sweetheart!" She waved my phone around showing Alek's picture as she bounced up and down excitedly waiting to listen in on our conversation.

I answered the call in another room but I could hear Jazz taking the note then closing the door as Alek asked me how I was feeling about being away from him. I rolled my eyes and whimpered that I missed him and he should hurry up and win his game so he could come home to me. I started laughing saying that I missed him and was kidding about the second part before Jasmine came in telling me we should probably go now. "I have to go Jazz is growing impatient." I pouted into the phone. "It always her ruining our moment, but I don't want to get you into trouble with Jasmine." He mumbled into the phone. "Good luck at your game! I'll be at home, but I'll be cheering for you!" I said before hanging up. I skipped to the parking lot with Jasmine until she came to a halt at a yellow Porsche. I rolled my eyes and walked around to the passenger to see a Ferrari; this had to be Alek's car. After we arrived at the mall Jasmine dragged me into H&M, Forever 21, Wet Seal, Victoria Secret, Image, and Dick's Sporting Goods. After we hit basically the whole mall Jasmine turned to me "We should go buy TOMS! I've always wanted a pair!" She exclaimed. "But, we've already bought everything we tried on at the other stores. I don't feel like adding another 45 dollar debt." I whined Jasmine smirked at me before saying what she always said when the mai bought me stuff "You're part of our pride the least we can do is buy you some stuff" I said with her in unison. "Fine!" I'd given up and dragged my shopping bags towards Nordstrom. Jasmine eyed a pair of navy blue ones while I looked at a pair of white TOMS. I grabbed my pair and waited for her to pick hers. She decided to get a pair of sparkly black ones so she could wear while she was watching me. She paid for them and we went to go get some lotions and scented soap from Bath and Body Works.

Afterwards me and Jasmine arrived at home tried from lugging our many bags. She loaded all of our new clothes into the wash and slipped on her new TOMS claiming they needed to be broken into. I agreed with her slipping mine on too, but I have to admit they are really comfortable. After an hour of gossiping Jasmine went to go get the clothes out of the dryer, I tagged along helping her fold the laundry that mainly consisted of our new clothes. I grabbed all of my clothes and skipped to my room to hang them in the huge walk in closet that, gave me a heart attack at first, and store them in my cherry wood dresser. I decided to unpack my suitcase half way through Jasmine came in and helped me considering I packed half of my closet and dresser in there. We got bored just listening to the silence, so I turned on the radio. Me and Jasmine went through the suitcase laughing and dancing around my room like idiots. After sometime during our talking me and Jasmine fell asleep; Valentina woke us up around 4 telling us that we needed to get some sleep. Jasmine walked half sleep back to her room while I grabbed some shorts and a random shirt out of the dresser and changed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out cold. When I woke up I dragged myself to the kitchen where I found the note the girl had left for Alek. I couldn't fight the urge to read it, so I opened the note.

_Dear Alek,_

_I've been thinking about you a lot lately and I think you are really cute. I was wondering if we could hang out sometime. I hope you answer soon._

_-Keri_

**Nicholas: So don't forget to review. Feel free to give her suggestions and I'm sorry she isn't here to thank you herself for reading, as soon as she was done typing she said I'm done. Gonna go figure out chapter 5. She really appreciates the 25 reviews for her last 3 chapters. **

**Me: Please leave a review telling me what you think Chloe is going to do next. And any ideas because I have a serious case of writers block.**


	5. Coming Home To The Moonlight

**Hello everyone. I cured my writers block! Stupid stress is gone and now I'll be writing more now.**

**Nicholas: Hey! Don't you think I should get some credit? I'm the one who cured it.**

**Me: Fine. You can eat some cookies and milk. Oreos are in the cupboard and milk is in the fridge.**

**Nicholas: Yay! I love you! *runs off to munch on some cookies***

**Me: I love you too. That child is weird. Before my forgetfulness kicks in I do not own this. I would have killed off Brian before the show even started if I did own it though.**

Jasmine walked into the kitchen looking well rested for only a few hours of sleep and looked at me then the sheet of paper in my hand then back at me, "You read it? What does it say?" she asked curiously.

I let a low growl escape my lips, "Yes, and she asked him to go on a date with her sometime." I clenched my fist and looked at Jasmine's face. Her Jaw dropped to the grounds and her eyes grew wide as she reached for the note.

Reading it she asked me what I was going to do; "I am going to go talk to her." I had put air quotations around 'talk'. I helped Jasmine with breakfast; it looked like a gourmet breakfast from one of those expensive 5 star hotels. "You have to teach me how to cook one day Jazz!" I exclaimed as Valentina walked out to join us for breakfast. We had scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, French toast, milk for me and Jasmine and Valentina drank a cup of coffee. After we finished I helped clean up in the kitchen as Valentina retreated back to her office where she spent the majority of her day. I was changing in to my black plaid bikini, I was wearing a triangle and my bottoms were side-tie to go down to the spa with Jasmine when my phone starter playing 'According to you' by Orianthi. I groaned when I saw the name, it was Brian, I opened the text.

Brian: Hey, so are we still on for our date on Monday?

Chloe: You called me a bitch, what do you think my answer is?

Brian: Just 5 minutes!

Chloe: Fine, but you're going to have to deal with Alek.

Brian: I can deal with him.

Chloe: Sure. I'm going now bye!

"Gosh he's such douche bag. What did u ever see in him." I muttered to myself as I wrapped a towel around my torso and slipped on my flip-flops. I walked out of my room followed Jasmine down the 2nd floor spa. After our spa day I changed into my plaid pintuck henley and cuffed torn shorites. I was supposed to meet Jasmine to go to dinner at a restaurant that was seaside. Jasmine was in a plain white baby doll top and tan shorties. At the restaurant or waiter couldn't stop staring at me and Jasmine; I smiled thinking it would make Alek threaten to kill him. Jasmine whipped out a camera saying "Alek's jaw would drop to the ground and probably catch so many flies if he saw what you were wearing right now." I just laughed and grabbed the waiter asking him if he could take some pictures of us. He quickly agreed and began taking shot after shot of me and Jasmine as we posed. We went into town to go see if there was anything cute. We didn't see anything cut so decided to go home. I changed into my old PJs, deciding to save my new skimpy barely-there pajamas from Victoria Secret for Alek. I crashed and woke up the next day feeling oddly relaxed from my spa day. I got up and got dressed for work, wanting the day to go by faster. "Alek is going to be home tonight!" I squealed to myself. Glancing at myself in myself in the mirror; I was wearing my loose purple top and tucked it into my distressed dark wash jeans. I pulled on my light grey vintage jacket and black ankle boots. I smiled and walked into the kitchen to see Jasmine and Valentina already eating. I sat down but didn't really eat anything I ate a slice of toast before I left for work with Jasmine following me. I walked in to see Amy browsing around in the vintage store. I joined her seeing as though no one was there. I saw an adorable light pink vintage dress with a thick black band with a flower on one side of it around the waist and put it on hold. It would come in handy later for clubbing or dinner. Putting it on the hold rack I sat down waiting for business to pick up. I was about to go restock when Lana came in handed me my check and told me we weren't going to work today Lana's mom was in the hospital after a brutal mugging. I nodded as she ran back to her car and sped to the hospital. I decided to buy my dress and left before I locked the store and headed back to the condo.

Jasmine greeted me at the door telling me we were going to do yoga. I changed into my pink sports bra and pink and black Nike shorts. I dragged myself out of my room and sulked into the living room. "Don't worry being flexible comes natural to you. It's in your genes." Jasmine told me encouragingly. She showed me a few of the poses; after 45 minutes of yoga the door opened and Alek and his friend walked in "Damn King, this perfect way to welcome me home." Alek mused smirking. "Ignore them Chloe!" Jazz muttered instructing me into another pose. We held it for a few seconds and then Jasmine stood exclaiming "That's all for today Chloe!" I turned an my heels and strut to my room taking a quick shower and changing into my new light blue black lace bombshell bra before slipping on my grey and white stripped poncho shirt, dark wash capris, and my favorite gladiator sandals. Bouncing out into the living room and into Alek's lap as he wrapped his arms around my waist. His friends stood up saying something about having to leave and letting him relax. As soon as they were all in the elevator Alek picked me up bridal style and carried me into his room. He had a California King sized bed, a desk cluttered with papers, a huge plasma TV, and a large mirror cover his wall. He carried me out to the balcony and kissed me tenderly as if he missed the feel of my lips on his.

"There's a note for you," I paused, "from this girl that lives in the building." I felt the anger surge through me as I spoke I glanced at Alek and admired how his honey blond hair and perfect face in the moon light. He frowned and spoke quietly "I don't want any other girl besides you, dear."

**Me: Yay! No more writer's block!**

**Nicholas: So now do you want to get out the house?**

**Me: Yes (: We should go to In-N-Out burger!**

**Nicholas: If that's what you want, love.**

**Me: Stop acting British. And yes I would like that; I would love that and reviews.**

**Nicholas: Fine I won't be British. And a maybe a midnight swim?**

**Me: Yeah(: I would like that.**


	6. Death on a Date

**Hi-Hi y'all! It's me again (: I'm so sorry about not writing or uploading Monday and yesterday. I was busy and everything else. So I'm making up for it today.**

**Nicholas: I apologize for keeping her away from the computer. She needed to get out of the house.**

**Me: He took me to Six Flags and hurricane harbor! It was amazing!**

**Nicholas: She does not own NLOCK but she's really hyper on Tuesdays now.**

"Good, I'm tired. Can we go to sleep now?" I yawned he smirked and nodded. I padded out of his room and into mine. Grabbing the barley there light blue babydoll that matched my bra and pulled on the black lacy thong with a small silk blue ribbon. My phone rang and I belly flopped onto my bed to grab my phone. It was a text, from Brian. I groaned and pressed read.

Brian: So I'll see you at 1 tomorrow morning?

Chloe: Yeah sure. But, I am leaving at 1:05 exact.

Brian: I'm fine with that.

I didn't reply and bounced into Alek's room. His jaw dropped when he saw my outfit. His reaction was just the kind I was looking for. I rolled into his bed and snuggled against his warm muscular chest. He pulled me closer wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck and murmured into my shoulder "I'm tired from my game sweetheart, even though you look irresistible tonight." I frowned but allowed him to go to sleep. When I woke up in the morning he was still resting peacefully. I gently wiggled out of his arms and padded to my room. I showered and brushed my teeth quickly. I slipped on my seashell pink black lace bra and matching boy shorts. I pulled on my white lace, grey and white stripped poncho shirt, dark wash denim jeans, and my favorite silver gladiator sandals. I crept back to Alek's room, he was still asleep, I stopped and stared at my peacefully sleeping guardian angel. I quietly walked to my room and grabbed my bullhorn before shuffling to Jasmine's room. She woke up as soon as I touched her shoulder; I told her my plan as we tip toed to the side of Alek's bed. I stifled a giggle as I put the horn next to his ear and pressed the button. The horn blared as Alek shot out of his bed and landed on the floor not very gracefully either. Me and Jazz leaned against each other laughing. He looked at us and we ran. I was running to the door and Jazz was running towards her room.

As my finger's wrapped around the door knob yanking the door open before Alek's arm snaked around my waist pulling me towards him. We ended up wrestling as soon as he started tickling me. He'd finally pinned me down leaning in to kiss me. I flipped us over so I was on top and he deepened the kiss pulling me closer to him. We didn't break apart till someone cleared their throat. We both glanced at the source of the sound. It was Brian. I got up and pulled Alek up with me. Brian eyed us, me first and then he stopped to glare at Alek and his bare chest. I stood on my tippy toes kissing Alek's cheek and slowly kissing the corner of his lips teasing him. Until he pulled me in front of him to kiss me full on. I broke away smiling as I followed Brian into the hallway and pulled the door closed. Brian grabbed my wrist pulling me into the elevator. He stared at me in the elevator allowing a few pregnant seconds to pass.

He started ranting on and on about how Alek only wanted me so I would sleep with him. I glared and shook my head at him saying "You don't know him! You can't say anything about him. So just shut up about all this crap! Why can't you go and find some college girl to be with?" I screeched at him. We exited the elevator angrily. I sat down with my cappuccino glaring at him. I sipped at it slowly waiting for the clock to say 10:05. 'Longest 5 minutes of my life!' I said mentally. As soon as the clock said 10:05 I stood up and ran to the elevator, he was right behind me. I growled as he backed me into a corner, my hands trapped behind my back. As the elevator door opened he pressed a knife to my throat.

"I know who and what you are." He stated simply.

"Do you really know?" I said loudly hoping Alek could hear me.

"Yes, I do Chloe King, Uniter of the mai." He snarled laughing manically.

I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the blade to slit my throat. The blade lifted and I opened one of my eyes to see Brian soaring through the air and landing in an ear deafening crack. I opened my eyes in awe as Alek moved towards Brian's broken but not dead body. I moved towards them but I heard a scream and I saw Keri her eyes filled with rage as she charged at Alek arms raised to attack with a dagger in each hand. I growled and launched myself at her. She dropped the knives as I landed on her back. We rolled and wrestled till I had her pinned.

"You have no business stopping me! He's hurting the man I love!" She screeched at me. My claws extended as I clawed her face making every cut more painful than the last. My movements were slow trying to inflict more pain than to kill. Letting out all my rage as I realized she had tried to kill the one I love after she tried to ask him out on a date. I hissed back handing her in the face possibly breaking her jaw. I slit her throat after seeing she had had enough. I stood up and saw Alek looking at me in awe. I was so caught up in trying to kill Keri that I never noticed Alek had already killed and deposed of Brian's broken lifeless limp body. I glanced down at Keri and remembered she came out of the apartment.

"W-why was she in the apartment Alek?" I stuttered.

"She came to see what my answer was." Alek replied looking at the ground and rubbing his neck.

"Well isn't that nice? Did you say yes?" I whispered regretting my choice of words.

"No, Cho I already told you. I only want you!" he said looking me dead in the eye.

"Good."I smiled.

Alek bent over picking up Keri's corpse as I walked in to the kitchen washing the blood off of my claws. He silently walked into the kitchen before checking to see if I had any injuries.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" I asked him not wanting to look away from his beautiful eyes.

"I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me Chloe." He said before kissing my finger.

Valentina walked into the kitchen and looked at the blood in the sink, her eyes turned into saucers as she turned to look at us before screaming "What the hell happened? Why the hell is there blood in the sink? What did you two do?"

At that moment Jasmine walked through the door. She stared at us then, took a seat ushering us to join her. As they listened I told them how Brian had cornered me in the elevator and how he had known who and what I was. I went on to tell them that he was part of the order and he was hell bent on killing me in the elevator. Then Alek told them that he threw Brian off of me before he could slit my throat. He also told them that Keri was also part of the order and how I killed her. I added that Brian and Keri had a thing going on and he was only going out with me because it was his mission to befriend me. At the end Jasmine's eyes bulged and her jaw dropped. Valentina stood and paced back and forth thinking.

"Alek get Chloe out of town now, I'll call Amy and Paul telling them to pack and get ready to leave. I'll send your mother to the Bahamas don't worry the Mai will be watching her 24/7. Go get to the plane now!" she ordered and Alek nodded taking my hand and leading me to my room. He threw all of my stuff into a duffle bag and stuffed his clothes into his Basket Ball duffle. We walked back to the living room both bags at hand. Jasmine was already gone getting Amy and Paul. Valentina was in her office calling my mom telling her that she was getting an all expense paid trip, but only if she left immediately.

**Me: Ugh. You kept me busy all week Nicholas!**

**Nicholas: I'm sorry. But I bet it was worth the wait to finish this chapter.**

**Me: Yes it was. I'll be back sometime next week.**

**Nicholas: Where are you going?**

**Me: To go kill Brian for punching Alek.**

**Nicholas: Alone? I'm coming with you!**

**Me: No not alone. I'm going to be with Team Alek, okay but hurry up and get your stuff! **

**Nicholas: Okay okay. I just wanna see you hurt him.**

**Me: Oh and to the people reading this. Review please. Important message: Please go blow up Abc family's facebook and twitter page saying you want to keep NLOCK on the air! Go. GO NOW!**


	7. Author's Note

**Hi hi everyone (: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I've been getting ready for school and everything. Who here was shocked by the finale of NLOCK? Leave your thoughts and feelings about the finale in a review (; who is happy they might have killed off Brian? I will try to update during the school year during my spare time but I'm probably going to have a ton of homework and projects. Gay pre ap classes, and sports-.- I have been writing but im not happy with it so I keep tweeking it ill update as soon as it feels right (hehe that's what she said!) **


	8. ABC FAMILY IS being GAY

Im writing this to tell you guys that they have officially canceled NLOCK on abc family. I am going to write them a very angry letter. And show my concern and I probably wont be continuing my story. Because of all the homework and crap that I have. And I have no motivation anymore cause they canceled the damn show! It was like the best show ever. ABC family need to get their priorities straight cause the cancel all the good shows. Anyways my laptop broke and I lost all documents saved on to it so I have lost my writing): gonna be awhile if I do update the story and I might write a new one.


	9. Road Trip

**Me: Hello everyone! Its me again.**

**Nicholas: Finally you write again!**

**Me:Shut up! its not my fault i have issues with Math and Science.**

**Nicholas: Computers don't like you ether.**

**Me: Hey you like me. so don't talk.**

**Nicholas: What makes you so sure i like you?**

**Me: You stayed up with me all night trying to teach me how to do those dumb math problems.**

**Nicholas: Uh, Don't you need to say something?**

**Me: Oh! right, disclaimer. And i am oh so sorry about not writing. Ill leave my lame excuses at the end of the story.**

Chloe's P.O.V

"Hurry and go pack! NOW!" Alek shouted at me as he ran to his own room.

Nodding I ran to my room and threw all of my clothes into my suitcase. A few minutes later i appeared from my room with my suitcase only to have it taken from me by Alek. Sprinting to keep up with him we stopped at his Ferrari, he popped the trunk and opened my door.

"Get in." was all he said.

I nodded and did as told. He shut the door behind and slid across the hood. His full protector mode flipped on and his #1 objective, keep me safe and alive. The door on the other side of the sports car opened and Alek slid in and slammed the door shut.

"Alek?" My voice was small but with our Mai hearing it was as clear as a normal voice.

He started the car and turned towards me, "Yes love?"

"Are you okay? You're kind of scary right now." His muscles now bigger than ever rolled and his hands were tense.

"Yes, I'm fine dear. I'm sorry for scaring you."

"It's okay. Can we please go now?"

He nodded and backed out of the parking garage. As the sunlight hit me i squinted from its brightness. He exited on to the highway and accelerated. I was pressed against my seat as the engine purred and we wove throughout eh other cars. I squealed as i got that butterflies in your stomach feel. Alek looked at me amused.

"Eyes on the road Aleksander Viktor Petrov!" I nearly yelled.

He chuckled,"You don't trust me?"

"Not when you aren't looking at the road and you're going 150 miles per hour!"

He chuckled and turned back to the road as I stared at the speedometer as it slowly inched past the 150 mark with wide eyes.

"150 MILES PER HOUR? Slow down! I don't want to be the crash test dummy that sees what happens when this car crashes!" I screeched.

"Calm down. Do you think i would let my car hurt you?" He was being his cocky bastard self.

"No, But-"

"No buts i wont let anything hurt you!" he interrupted me.

"Okaayy."I exaggerated the word.

He rolled his beautiful brown eyes and slowly let the speedometer inch backwards. I stared out the window as he turned the radio on; he passed the Airport's exit and i turned back to him confused.

"Alek, where are you going?" I asked puzzled.

"We aren't going to the San Francisco airport, the Order probably expect us to go there and they probably have assassins on every single corner waiting."

I already knew the answer but i asked anyways,"Waiting for what?"

"Who would be a better question. You kitten. You."

"Where are we going Alek?"

"Bantter, a small remote Mai Island south of Hawaii." he responded.

"I mean right now Alek."

"Oh we are driving to LAX. Its far enough away that the Order doesn't suspect we are going to go there."

I nodded and settled back against the black leather seat. I glanced out of the window watching the San Francisco scenery disappear behind us.

Alek's P.O.V

I have to get her away from here.

Fast.

I wove the sleek car car through the cars and found myself stuck in traffic with an impatient Chloe. I turned to her and she had an irritated look on her face.

"I'm sorry. I forgot its rush hour."

She nodded and leaned across the seat and kissed me. A car behind us honked annoyed, puling away i pulled over into the side of the road. Hungrily i pulled back towards me, she tangled her fingers in my hair and i ran one hand up and down her back and ran the other one through her hair. Her tongue eagerly explored my mouth as i nudged it with my own; nudging it into a playful dance. I moved my hand up to hold her neck in pace. The kiss seemed to last forever and when it finally did end, we both pulled away breathlessly.

**Tran: I am so sorry about taking so long to update you guise! Honestly, i don't think my excuses are that good but, I'll tell you guise anyways. Uhmm, I've been swamped with homework, babysitting and family matters. Me and Nick are together anymore. So I am currently looking for someone else to write these dialogues with. My computer has been really annoying and decided to crash. So i had to rewrite this story. Got a new computer3 I'm writing this over the break so I'm going to do 3 days of discipline and update 1 story a day for 3 days to make it up to you guys. I honestly planned this chapter to me longer but I can't cow up with anything at the moment. Please review and Keep reading(: Don't forget to tell your friends and family to read too! (; Merry Late Christmas**


	10. Hawaii Bound

**Tran:Still looking for a person to be my partner in crime as i write this story): but any who's 3 days of Discipline day #2(: hope you guys Enjoy. I tried to make this as long as possible. I do not own TNLOCK. It's very sad): Ohmegosh! I look like a loner typing all loner like…**

***Chloe's P.O.V.***

"Mmm, Alek," I breathed as he kissed his way down my neck.

"Yes love?" He mumbled, his voice vibrating in the hollow of my throat.

"Shouldn't we be going to the airport now? T think the traffics cleared up." I muttered aware of nothing but me, Alek, and Alek's lips on my neck.

"I'm sure they can wait. They can't leave without the Uniter now, can they?" He chuckled.

"Alek, please." I begged him with my puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please."

He grumbled and kissed me again before starting up the car again. I settled back in to the leather sports car styled seat as he sped down the road again. "Chlo?"

"Yeah Alek?" I looked at him. He ran one hand through his hair and I sighed in content. He was all mine, I was all his.

"Are you excited?" He asked.

I glanced at him curiously," About what?"

He laughed, "I have a date planned for me and you."

"Really Alek?" I asked bouncing in my seat and he nodded. "You are the best Alek!"

"You deserve the best and only the best Chloe Faith King." He smiled clearly pleased with my reaction.

We drove in silence as i watched the scenery change from beach to city as we drove along the coast. Alek turned on the radio and took my hand and squeezed it gently. We arrived at the Airport and Alek parked in the long term parking. He opened his door and walked to my side to open the passenger side door. "I didn't there was a gentleman under that cocky bastard shell." I giggled.

"Chloe," he sighed ,"there is a lot you don't know about me." He smiled as he shut the door and moved to open the trunk. He grabbed both our bags in one hand before taking my hand and rushing me to the private jet plane lot. We stopped in front of a large white jet plane and a gasped at its size before my best friend tackled me in one of her flying bear hugs.

"Chloe! When I heard you were cornered I thought you have lost a life! Are you okay? Do i need to hurt someone?" Amy asked being 'Mama Bear Ames'.

"No, I'm fine, no lives lost and I think I'd rather not see Mama Bear take down someone." I laughed lightly.

"We need to go now. Mom is relocating. She's worried someone in the Order might trace Brian and Keri's murder back to the apartment." Jasmine said rushing me, Amy, Paul, and Alek onto the jet.

"Uniter, Please don't be mad but we had to down grade to a smaller plane. I am so sorry for the inconvenience." A middle-aged man with kind brown eyes and a white hair, I guessed he was the pilot.

"How can I be mad? This plane is perfect!" I exclaimed.

"We will be taking off shortly. Please, take your seats and get comfortable." He said ushering us to sit down in the inviting tan colored leather chairs before disappearing towards the front of the plane. I took a window seat and Alek took the seat beside me. Amy frowned and demanded he get up so she could sit beside me. He shook his head and I laughed trying to reason with them.

"Why don't I sit in the aisle seat so that way you can sit next to me and Amy can sit across the aisle from me." I offered and they both shook their heads stubbornly.

"Chloe is my girlfriend!" Alek whined and protested.

"But she was my best friend first!" Amy snapped back.

"What? Am I the burnt cookie no one wants?" Paul frowned.

"It's okay Paul. I feel your pain." Jasmine said.

"Ames! Alek! Please stop. Or else." I threatened.

"Or else what?" They both said with a 'do it, I dare you' look on their faces.

"Or else I'll sit with Jasmine or Paul!" I smiled. They both shut up and agreed with my first offer to sit in the aisle seat so they could sit on ether side of me.

"Please take your seats and buckle you seat belts. We are preparing for take off." A female said over the intercom.

"Let me get that for you Chloe." Alek said buckling my seat belt for me. I thanked him as the plane began to move.

"God, I hate the change in altitude!" Amy said as we began to taxi down the air strip.

"I do too!" Me and Jasmine agreed.

The jets roared to life as we sped down the air strip and lifted into the sky. A few minutes after that the voice came on and told us we could move freely about the plane now.

"Whoo! Vacation!" Paul cheered and the rest of us yelled and whooped in response.

"I'm going to go change into something more comfortable." I said standing up.

"Me too" Amy said gesturing to her tight skinny jeans and sequins top.

"I'll change too. This is not tropical island get away appropriate." Jasmine said as she stretched her legs.

"I put you luggage in the back." Alek said kissing me briefly before unbuckling my seat belt for me. Paul looked comfortable in his superman t-shirt, jeans and black converse. Alek I knew was comfortable in his navy blue v neck, tan cargo shorts, and black aviators that rested in his honey blonde hair. I sighed and walked to the back and dug around in my bag before pulling out my navy blue floral printed dress along with my silver sandals.

"Umm, where is the bathroom?" I asked holding my clothes.

"It's over here!" Jasmine said motioning to a door. Me and Amy picked up our clothes and followed her in. It was a large hotel styled bathroom, the floor and sink were made out of an opal colored marble, bathroom stalls had full doors. I sat at the circular bench at the middle of the room. "This bathroom is too big and fancy to be an airplane bathroom." Amy gasped. I nodded and went into a stall and changed. I came out and started on my make up, neutral of course. Along with a light peachy colored lip gloss. I pulled my hair into a loose side ponytail and Amy came out in her favorite baby blue sundress with a pair of white flip flops. Jasmine was already out

and donning a tan dress with a golden-coppery colored knit shrug and her lace up metallic copper gladiator sandals. Jasmine was applying a a golden eye shadow with copper flakes that complimented her skin tone. Amy was putting a flower in her hair to make her out fit more girly and claimed she was just going to apply mascara, blush and lip gloss. I left them and exited to put my dirty clothes away before joining my boyfriend at my seat again

"You look beautiful," Alek smiled taking my hand.

"Thank you." I smiled and settled back in my seat.

The plane landed a few hours later and I stepped off taking in the warm ocean breeze, bright hibiscus flowers, and the white sand. I gaped as Alek pulled me along to a large white Malibu styled villa. "This is where we are staying?" I gasped.

"Yes ma'am," Jasmine said as she opened the doors. I took in the house as Alek lead me to a a pair of double doors.

"Whats this?" I asked.

"Our room, thats what this is love." He smiled taking my hand and opening the door to reveal a large california king sized bed wrapped in a large white comforter with rose embroidery, a large white oak dresser, 2 large doors. I guessed one was the bathroom and the other was a closet.

**Tran:Okay this is my second chapter for 3 days of discipline it's not too long. but i tried. Umm yeah i'm watching red riding hood. It amazing. I'll update again tomorrow(: I write better with reviews guys(: Yeah, I'm still lonely here, writing all a lone..**


	11. Surfing, Makeovers, and Yogurt?

**Tran: Yeah, not getting a lot of reviews. Come on guys! I don't want to threaten anyone but I need reviews to motivate me! I only got like 4 reviews on my last 2 chapters, but a lot of alerts and favorites. Not that I don't like those but I love reviews a lot more. Day 3 of 3 Days of discipline guys! I'll try to update more after this but not everyday. I have a question for you guys at the end(: It's IMPORTANT and i want feedback(: I don't own TNLOCK.**

***Chloe's P.O.V.***

"This bed is too comfy!" I squealed falling against the bed. Alek laid down next to me pulling me into his arms as I yawned.

"Tired kitten?" Alek asked nudging my neck with his nose. I nodded and pulled a pillow and laid my head on it as Alek held me protectively. I dozed off and woke up as the sun began to set. I glanced around and noticed Alek was asleep beside me. He looked so relaxed, so calm and peaceful, he was different when he was awake he was always ready to pounce and so cocky.

"Chloe! Alek! We're going surfing! Feel free to join us!" Jasmine yelled from outside the door.

"Okay! We'll be right out!" I called back. I turned to wake Alek but he was already up and digging around in his bag. I yawned one more time before grabbing my own bag and pulling out my new favorite blue and white stripped bikini. I dragged my tired still sleep induced body to the bathroom and changed in into the swimsuit. Alek was already changed when i came out. "Ready?" I asked.

"Of course kitten." he purred, "I like that on you." He tugged at the string that held my top up. "Alek!" I gasped swatting away his hand. He chuckled and pulled me out of the room.

"There they are!" Amy, Paul, and Jasmine yelled standing up from the couch. I laughed as Alek wrapped an arm around my waist. Amy looked between me and Alek before smiling, she was getting an up close and personal look at her long time crush's perfect body. I felt my self growing slightly angry with her but she was my best friend. Jasmine and Amy dragged me out the door as Alek and Paul grabbed the surf boards. The sand was warm under my feet as we walked across the beach.

"Um, I hope someone is going to teach us cause I don't know how to surf." I frowned.

"I'll teach you kitten." Alek smiled

"Hate to admit it but, Alek is a certified surf instructor." Jasmine grimaced.

"WE ALL GOIN DIE!" Amy yelled and we all laughed.

"I wouldn't let Chloe die!" Alek yelled mortified as he handed me a blue rip curl surf board, Amy, of course, grabbed the pink one, Jasmine grabbed the yellow one, Paul got the red one because it reminded him of spiderman, and Alek used the grey one. After we went through the basics and he helped me get the rash guard on. "Hit the waves!" Alek yelled.

Laughing I ran into the waves after Amy and Paul, I duck dived under a wave and came up to hear Jasmine and Alek cheering. I stood as my board caught a wave and smiled as

I rode the wave. "Go Chloe!" Amy cheered as I jumped off my board and landed in the water.

"That was amazing!" I laughed as I paddled back to the shore. "I love surfing!"

"That was amazing love," Alek said pulling me into a hug and kissing my salty ocean water hair, "Are you going to surf all day long?"

"Yes!" I squealed as Amy caught a wave and Paul wiped out. "Whoo! Go Amy!"

After surfing we all headed back to the house and played a game of Never-Have-I-Ever. "Okay, Never have I ever gone all the way," Jasmine admitted blushing. Amy and Paul took a shot as Alek, Jasmine, and I look at the horrified.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"That's gross, please tell me they have the sound proof room!" I gagged.

"I pray, but I think you and Alek have that room." Jasmine groaned.

"All the rooms are sound proof," Alek announced leaning back against the couch. "Jazz, when are you going to visit Danny? I know you're dying to go see him."

"Who is Danny?" Me and Amy asked getting in her face as Alek chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me back.

"This guy I met when mom took me to Italy,"she shrugged,"I met him again when he came to San Fransico."

"Awws!" Amy and I smiled.

"And he's on the island too." Alek added squeezing my waist.

"Come on! Amy get Jasmine all prettied up. Alek call Danny! Now!" I smiled. "Paul, get me some yogurt and a robe!"

"Yes ma'am" they all said in unison. Amy and I got Jasmine into Amy's bathroom as Alek called Danny over for a date with Jasmine. Paul Came in with the robe and my yogurt. Amy and I did Jasmine's make up, a sultry smokey eye that made her eyes pop, I applied a rosy blush with gold pigments to her cheeks, some lip balm, and a nude colored lip gloss. Amy curled her hair and put it into a simple up do with a few loose curls falling to frame her face.

"Okay go put this robe on. So we can see what you're wearing!" Amy smiled as we went through all of our clothes looking for something Jasmine could wear on her date. Jasmine ended up wearing a strapless silver taffeta dress with bubble hem and silver strappy heels. Then there was a knock at the door, "Oh, he's here!" Amy squealed.

"Wait! What if he doesn't remember me?" Jasmine yelled worried. This was a side of her i didn't know.

"Who could forget the fearless Jasmine?" I smiled. She smiled back and thanked me before we walked out and down the stairs. There stood a tall mai with black swishy hair a a fair tan, he was almost as tall as Alek and just as lean and muscular.

He let loose a wolf whistle and linked arms with her. "Have fun you two, have her home before midnight!" Alek called after them as they left.

**Tran: Okay guys, here's my question I'm writing an original story I'm writing and i want to know if i should upload it. So tell me what you think in a review(: seriously this is IMPORTANT. ugh 3 days of discipline over are, FINALLY! I'm running out of ideas. Yeah, If you want to know about my story review guys(: Much appreciated**


End file.
